1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for inputting an object of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of electronic devices that perform one or more functions in a converging manner has been increasing in recent years. Further, a particular form of mobile terminal known as a smart phone is a primary example of such electronic devices. In particular, a mobile terminal have a touch-type display module with a large-sized screen, and a high-definition camera module, and thus can capture a still picture and a moving picture, in addition to typical functions, such as communication with a peer user. Further, a mobile terminal may be able to play multimedia content such as music, videos, and the like, and can access a network to perform web surfing. By employing a high performance processor, mobile terminals have been gradually evolving to perform various functions at a faster speed, and therefore, have been remarkably developed to an extent that communication with a peer user, which was previously considered a main function of mobile terminals, is now considered as a mere additional function.
Touch screens, which have been variously used in electronic devices in recent years, can receive input and display information in one screen. An electronic device having a touch screen can support an object adding function for adding a text, a number, and/or a figure (hereinafter, generally referred to as an “object”) to a displayed screen by using a direct input or hovering input of an input tool such as a finger, a stylus pen, or an electronic pen.
In general, an object adding function may be executed by using a specific application such as a memo application or an image editing application. Further, the object adding function may also be executed upon detection of an input satisfying a condition, for example, a touch input, a key input, or the like, in a state where a home screen or the like is displayed.
The electronic device may detect a direct input or non-contact input (e.g., a hovering input) of an input means such as a finger, a stylus pen, or an electronic pen.
Such an input may have a different shape (e.g., a location, an inclination) on a basis of an input pattern.